blockempiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarf
The short, stocky race known as the dwarves are considered the oldest inhabitants of what is currently Block Empires. A commonly told story was that the Dwarves were spawned from the very ground itself, crafted of fire and stone to be the ultimate craftsmen ever known. The three Dwarves who were first pushed up were worshipped, and became the Stonefathers, the first Dwarven leaders. These leaders were named after their surroundings, Arekcliff, Nuzrock and Kamien. Seeing himself and his two brothers, Edregborth asked Mother Earth, “We cannot be alone in this world! Where is the rest of my people?” To this, his mother answered, “ I will bring forth your brethren when you build them a proper place to welcome them. It shall be a great city craved out of the mountain, large enough for all the people of your race to be, and it shall be named Karraul." So the three dwarves started the task set before them. At first, they broke the stone with their bare hands, but seeing as that was not working, made sharpened sticks that would dig into the stone much faster. As they went a long, they found that the stone would make the job a lot faster than the wood. And slowly they dug and they dug they carved and chipped away, slowly discovering a shiny, grey substance they named, iron, yellow bars of a soft material, named gold, and beautiful blue crystals they called diamond. Finally the city was finished and Mother Earth produced the rest of the dwarf race. And so they thrived in the world for many thousands of years, untouched by disaster. So the dwarves built many great cities. They named three after the first of their race, so came Kamien, Arekleff, and Nuz-Rock. One day a lonely dwarf traveler named Fillithrin Winterthaw, came across a cluster of large trees while he was on route to one of the many dwarven cities. Immediately he reported to The Stone Council, a group of three dwarves selected to lead the entire race. A small patrol of dwarves was sent to see what had made these trees, but only one returned. This one survivor is clearly quoted “ Sticks were flying everywhere as we ran, all containing a sharp point to puncture and feathers for stability. The mere iron we had could not shield us from them.” When he was asked where the rest of the patrol had gone, he merely stated “They have joined mother once more,” and then died of blood loss from the arrows. Enraged, The Stone council launched a battalion of dwarves, all clothed in diamond that the Stone Speakers had enchanted with resistance toward these new found “arrows.” So the army marched west. When the dwarves reached the first trees, they immediately started to burn them. As they went, more trees burned, but the arrows could not take down the dwarves. But at last, they came to the tall creatures capitol city and plundered it. So the trees burned and scarred, and the city plundered, the dwarven army walked away from the tall creatures they now knew as Elves. But little did they know the Elves had fast recovered. Merely 8 months after the dwarven attack on the elves, a great tragedy happened. The Elves massed hundreds of thousands of men outside the doors of Karraul, hiding in the trees and bushes. Then, one terrible night, they launched a grand attack. The skilled swordsmen of the Elves were not to be taken lightly and this grand ambush was too much to be handled. So the dwarves were forced to fight as much as possible. The elves managed to raid the dwarven archives, throwing scrolls and books into the great fires of the forge. They raided the homes of people who lived there, killing men, women and children as they went. However, the dwarves were not to be underestimated. As the elves were ready to leave the city, the stone gates shut. Out of the lava sprang hundreds of dwarves, armed with swords and axes and clubs. The elves couldn’t fight back because there was nowhere to climb and the force had blocked the long hallway. So squished between the gates and the Dwarves, all the Elves were killed except 50, to go and spread the message of what had happened. But much was lost. The forge had been almost destroyed, the archives burned, many people had died, and an unimaginable amount of treasures thrown into the fires. The elves had had their revenge on the dwarves. But with the rising of Morarity, all the races were called to attack together, under the one King Insanius. Both dwarves and elves had to put aside their differences for Mother Earths well being.